Twin Love
by Cupcake-La-Cutie
Summary: Lucy and Sapphire Heartifillia are twins. One is a gangster while one is a angel. Both attends Fiore High. A school especially for people with magic! Yay! But will both girls surive what awaits them in the future? Missions, Sports, Plays. Love! [RougeXLucy]? [RougeXOC]? [StingXLucy]? [StingXOC]? Choose! Poll on my page!
1. Chapter 1

So my first fan fiction was a total failure...  
But I don't care!  
I will keep on writing till I succeed!  
Mwahahhahah!

* * *

Preview of the story:

Reckless, delinquent, demon. Those are the three words most people describe Sapphire Heartiphilia.

Careful, nice, angel. Those are the three words most people describe Lucy Heartiphilia.

Yes. Those two girls are twin sisters.

Sapphire H. is a girl that has blonde wavy waist length hair that always wear jeans or shorts. She is also a gangster.

Lucy H. is a girl with a darker shade of blonde than her sister's hair, and mostly (95%) wears dresses or skirts. She is an angel.

Both girls now currently attend Fiore High.

Now, now. You might think Fiore High is just a regular school. No! It is not just a school. It is a magical school. People who attend could use magic. The students are called wizards.

* * *

Normal Pov:

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" screamed a girl of 17 wearing a school outfit, (A/N: The one she wore in Ova 2...Maybe! I don't care!) towards another similar looking girl that is currently rising from her messy bed.

"Ugh! Don't need to be so damn loud Lucy!", groaned the girl, "It's only 5 in the god damn morning!"

"Sheesh! Wake up Sapphire! We need a tour duh! And we are going to live there so pack your stuff!" screamed Lucy.

"Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai Mrs. Loud and Annoying." grumbled Sapphire.

**_Timeskip...after packing and dressing and shit..._**

"Are you really going to wear that to school?" Lucy asked her sister.

"What? You gonna criticize about my clothing? Be glad I didn't wear pajamas to school!" huffed Sapphire.

Sapphire was wearing a short-sleeved blouse and a pair of black shorts. She dyed her hair with black streaks and wore a black pair of converse high-tops.

"Okay whatever!" Lucy said walking towards their school.

**_Timeskip...because I am a JERK!..._**

"Damn/Wow" both girls breathed in the sight of the school. Or I say multiple schools combined into one schooled.

* * *

That is it for this chappppie~!

I ended it because I felt like it so no Judgments!

=D I feel evil but I feel happpy!


	2. Chapter 2

Ba Dum Ba Dum Ba Dum

Cupcake here to present you the next chappie of the story!

The polls is still up! So if you want the main girl characters to have boyfriends...u better pick up help them choose! Or else they will be Forever Alone! Because of you!

* * *

Normal Pov (Again):

Both girls still in awe by the sight of such huge school was unaware of a particular tiny man approaching them from the gate of the school.

Makarov's Pov (Perverted):

_So are those two brats the new students? I hope they are. I hope they are going to choose Fairy Tail for their sectors. They better be! Look at those two beauties! Look at those curves and two mountains. _(A/N: Ugh! I swear if ur puking now, don't be afraid to say it. I was puking out all my life there.) I thought as I saw two gapping girls.

I walked up to them and slapped the nearest girls ass. (Sadly it was Sapphire)

"What the Fuck?!" exclaimed the girl I just slapped. (Cupcake: groped!) And she looked at me and..."Fuck off Pervert!" she kicked me where it hurts the most and started beating me up.

Lucy's Pov:

I was snapped out of my trance when I heard a slap. Then the next thing I see is my sister beating up an old man..

"Sapphire! Stop beating up and old man!" I screamed at her. No use.

"Ugh!" I quickly grabbed one of my keys, "I open thee, gate of the Lion, Leo." (A/N: No I don't know how to write. Go criticize.)

"Lucy, my love, did you finally realized that you love me?" the playboy cat said. (Leo: Oi! I am no mere cat! I am a lion! King of Cats! Cupcake: U just called urself a cat. LOSER!)

Lucy face palms, "No! Help me get my sister separated from that poor man!"

"Sapphire is also here? Of course I shall separate her from the man." Leo exclaimed.

**_5 hours later...Okay 5 minutes later..._**

"Makarov?!" Leo asked in surprise when he saw the man's face.

"You know this Pervert/old man?" Sapphire and I asked in union.

"Yes, he is the master of the Fairy Tail sector."

"Da fuq?! This pervert is a mater?! Come on! He slapped my ass!" my sister cried out loud.

"Ah! Makarov is a perverted man..." Leo said sheepishly.

Leo's Pov:

_How dare Master grope Miss Sapphire! I don't care if he gropes anyone else ass but not Miss Lucy or Sapphire! _I thought to myself while helping Makarov up.

(A/N: Leo is already a student in Fairy Tail's sector. Sector=Guild. It will be soon changed. Lucy and Sapphire know about it already. So does the Masters know that Leo is a spirit.

"Ugh! What kind of ugly beast attacked me?" groaned Makarov.

_Uh oh..._

* * *

Varia Varia Varia!

I had finished the second chappie! Its short. So? I don't give a cookie about it!

* * *

Sapphire:

Twin of Lucy H.

Elemental Angel and Demon Slayer.

Delinquent

Blond Hair reaches down to her waist. Mostly has streaks of black in them.

Lucy:

Twin of Sapphire H.

Celestial dragon slayer and Celestial user.

Perfect!

Anime style hair!


End file.
